


Go Ahead-Do Your Thing

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Don't worry, F/M, Ghost Eddie Luñez, I Love You, Love, Permission, assurance, you deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Detective Annalise Villa and her partner  Pathologist Beaumont Rosewood Jr  trade barbs and wise-cracks, gradually developing a mutual respect for each other's professional abilities; and as two verypeople, they develop an interest in ONE ANOTHER, as well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa has some doubts about going forward with Beaumont Rosewood Jr. She seeks advice  
from her deceased Husband: Eddie Luñez

"I'm so confused, Edito." Annalise is speaking of her desire to move ahead with Rosewood, and the conflict she feels about 'leaving her  
deceased Husband 'behind'.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cariño...you are not dishonoring me in any way...I WANT you to be happy-and anyone can see that Rosie  
makes you happy."

"Tanto te quieria...tanto te extrañe"... (I loved you so much and I've missed you) 

"Y Yo a ti. Pero ahora tu tienes solo un trabajo: VIVIR-y ser contenta." (And I loved you-but now you have only one job: to LIVE and to be happy)

"Si lo PUEDO...no estoy segura que si...lo QUIERO hacer." (If I CAN...I'm mot sure that I WANT to)

Hazlo por mi. Y por TI." (Do it for me-AND for YOU)

"I ** do ** love him, Luñez...very much."

Eddie's ghost says, "I like him. He's good for you. Mira-go ahead and do your thing. Really; I'm good with it."

Annalise brightens a bit. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I get to see my girl smile. Some one has to fill that slot, and it may as well be Rosie. I wasn't real sold on 'Dr. Mike'; Rosie though...he's  
got the goods. Lock it down Mija: Go ahead and do your thing."

"I still love you, Edito. I always will."

"You'd better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise searches different locales until she finds Rosie down at once of the piers.  
She lets him know that she's ready to move to the next level with him.

Villa bounces from Magic City Labs, to 'Element', JuJu's signature night spot, to 'XCess', the ex-NFL star's next tier venue...Rosie has been at  
place all night. There's one way to find him: a way she's loathe to use, except she has to find him NOW, not later: when Rosie was thtreatened by an Eastern  
European cartel lord on an earlier case (one his forensics helped convict), she planted a tracker on his vehicle, fearing for his safety. HE is unaware that he can  
be tracked to this day, E Miami PD had of course been provided the transponder particulars. It's amazing how many friends the man had cultivated in the depart-  
ment!

"Dispatch...this is Detective Villa, badge 22-E3..."

Dispatch cuts her off, causing the Latina beauty to grate her teeth. "Go ahead Villa-hey, isn't your shift over?"

"Workin' late...can you locate a '69 GTO convertible, banana yellow in color, license tag"-

"Rosie's ride!-he's parked down on the pier-North shore."

_ Rosie's ride! Rosie's ride! Let's all kiss Rosie's ASS! _ she snarks under her breath, before saying "Thanks-I'm headed out there-no backup  
needed at this time, thanks."

Rosie's returning to his GTO, sweaty and breathing heavily (obviously he'd been running or excercising) when Villa pulls up, braking and stepping-out  
almost before the car is fully stopped.

Toweling his neck, Rosie calls, "Hey, how'd you find me?" Always joking.

Deflecting the question, Villa says "Life is for the living. You're right...Eddie's gone. I'M NOT...neither are YOU."

"What are you saying, Annalise?"

"Do you WANT ME, Rosie?"

"YES."

"Then let's go...it will have to be to your house, though-I'm sure my Mom has _ company _ ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillipa "Pippy" Rosewood and Tara Milly Isikoff (TMI) have overcome the breach in faith created by TMI  
when she engaged in an internet romance with a Man in Miami (though they never met in person, it's considered  
a form of "emotional cheating" by Pippy. A second obstacle to their happiness is the inability of TMI's parents  
to accept her 'truth' and that she's in love with a Woman.

TMI carries the same burden nearly every Woman does-being hit on dozens if time a day by Men, and half a dozen by other Women. Now that she and Pippy  
Rosewood are back together, there is no chance-NONE-that she will give her fiancee any reason to question her trust in the blonde heiress. The broken trust  
(an EMOTIONAL betrayal rather than a physical one-which in many cases for Women is worse) had nearly broken them for good. That issue has been put to rest,  
and Tara has been very careful to walk the straight and narrow, relationship-wise.

Their problems don't stop there, however: TMI's parents-Arthur and Lillian-have stated clearly, so that there is no doubt, that they have no intention of attending the  
wedding. This devastates both Women; Tara for obvious reasons-Pippy because the Woman she loves is in emotional distress. The Izikoffs have yet to recognize  
even that TMI is "out", and recently have cut-off all communication with their daughter.

"Mom, Hi...it's me, Tara...obviously...the wedding is two months away, and I know that the two of you have said that you won't be attending...I guess I'm just really  
just hoping that you'll change your mind, and be there, Mommy...I need you there, PLEASE. Pippy and I are so fortunate that her parents fully support us, so I'm so  
happy about that. Well...Bye, I love you and Daddy, no matter what. Please call me back at least. I love you."

Her hear breaking, Tara ends the call just as Phillipa "Pippy" Rosewood enters Magic Cit Lab. She goes straight to the blonde and puts her arms around her waist.  
"Baby", is her only comment. "Why so sad?"

"You are so lucky, Pip...your parents are so supportive, so understanding. I love them so much."

Pippy smiles at her wife to be. "They're YOUR Parents now. They love you too. But don't get it twisted, My Love: their acceptance of me was by no means at all  
all _ automatic _...except for Rosie. My _ ROCK _ .

"He's SO GREAT. Now if he would only give up them _ swimmers _ ...

"About that, T...if Rosie donates sperm, he'd be our child's FATHER and his/her ** UNCLE ** ...to fuckin' WEIRD, on top of MESSY."

"Oooo-RIGHT! We need a new list, then. Anyway, we have a second fitting for our dresses-I already told Rosie."

"I have your text: 3pm. We can run DNA on that new case and be done before the appointment. And I'm sorry about your parents, Baby."

TMI kisses her beautiful Partner. "I have ones, and a great Brother In Law. I couldn't ask for me."

  



End file.
